new_dragoncomfandomcom-20200214-history
The whispering death
"The '''Whispering Death' knows only one thing; killing!" :―Bork the Bold, How to Train Your Dragon exclusive short, from the 'Book of Dragons. ''the whispering death'' '''Whispering Death is a dragon that appears in the film continuity and exclusive short, the Book of Dragons . This dragon is seen when Hiccup reads Dragon Manual , and they are classified in Boulder class. Dragon Appearance Whispering Death is similar to a Deadly Nadder , but with bulging eyes, face and spirals of barbed teeth that line the entirety of his inner mouth. It has a snake body and neck, similar to a Zippleback, but Whispering Deaths have no legs, only the lower spikes (which can be used to bypass through their tunnels). Many consider them extremely vicious and often have nightmares after confronting these horrors. Their gaping mouths are full of deadly rotating teeth. These wings can also be rotated, presumably to aid in the drilling process. They look very similar to the Gulper Eel. Behavior Whispering Death's are extremely deadly, like most other dragons, and are able to chew their victims after their ingestion, using their multiple rows of rotating teeth. They usually live in underground tunnels they burrow themselves, using a burrowing attack against oncoming enemy / prey. Dragon Guide once said that they were extremely dangerous and must be killed on the spot. Nevertheless, despite their fearsome reputation, they wanted to brush their teeth. In the 14th episode of Dragons: Riders Berk - What Flies Beneath , Fishlegs noticed that a Whispering Death's eyes were against direct sunlight, which is why it spends most of its time underground. Astrid says it weighs about 2,500 pounds. When Whispering Deaths find intruders in their tunnels, they will forcibly eject them from the nearest pit. This was done to bucket, but later, when he did the same to Hiccup, he also tried to kill him, pursuing him even above the ground; this may be because although Bucket had simply fallen in, Hiccup was caught running along its tunnel system. Perhaps the dragon believed he was deeply invading his "territory." Whispering Deaths are quite known to be more dangerous in their infant stages, in contrast to their teenage or adult forms. They say that they have less control over their rotating teeth and spines, and are described to be "out of control saw blades." Young Whispering Deaths are known to be extremely territorial of their homeland, "claiming it as their own." Abilities Whispering Death has the ability to use its jaw to travel quickly through solid rock, giving it, arguably, the greatest jaw strength in the dragon world. In addition, Whispering Death can breathe powerful ring of fire. It is incredibly strong and is also able to shoot their spines as a Deadly Nadder, which grow on the head and along the length of his body. With his long, thin body, the tail often makes whipcrack noise as it clicks on it. Six inner rings of teeth are rotated in opposite directions from each other. When these teeth move, they make a terrible noise that sounds like a lot of people whisper. Hearing "whispers", together with the ground rumbling, are often the only two warning signs that a Whispering Death is coming from underground tunnels if it is not near the surface, throwing earth and rock. When dragons are on the ground, they seem more sensitive to these symptoms than people becoming agitated before people can even hear. Toothless could detect the presence of one from Hiccup's bedroom, which is above ground level. Apparently, it has immunity to the effects of conventional dragon nip. When Hiccup tried to use the dragon nip to stop an attacking Whispering Death, sniffing it just made the dragon sneeze. Furthermore, it was shown that is not affected by the roar of the Thunderdrum , but can be pushed by them. Weaknesses Whispering Death hate sunlight so they spend their time underground. Although his teeth can break rock, he can not break through metal plating. Like nearly all other dragons, a Whispering Death is believed to avoid eels. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon (film) Whispering Death is mentioned when Hiccup reads through Dragon Manual for information about Night Furies. Apparently, this dragon is one of the most feared dragons, as Hiccup says it's name with great fear. Extremely dangerous must be killed on sight. Book of Dragons (short film) Whispering Death has a longer appearance in the short film Book of Dragons. Its' characteristics and features are spoken about, as well of its' love of having its teeth brushed. It is also shown when he attacks Bork and his girlfriend, where it burns Bork. Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk Whispering Death made its first appearance in the episode What Flies Beneath. This dragon had a grudge with Toothless because of some past confrontation that led to the Night Fury leaving a characteristic scar on the skin of it. Although Toothless tried to fight him on his own, his inability to fly to put him at a disadvantage. When the Whispering death almost killed Toothless, trying to knock him into a canyon. It was only after Toothless accepted Hiccups help that the Whispering Death is defeated and, at Hiccup's insistence, spared. Once it fled, the holes that it caused were blocked with boulders. In Episode 20 - We Are Family Part II , a Whispering Death makes another appearance (it is not confirmed whether this is the same dragon that appeared in episode 14). The dragon was seen in the cells on Outcast island throughout the episode. Alvin tried to get Hiccup train it along with two other dragons, but Hiccup fled on a Deadly Nadder leaving Alvin disappointed. At the end of the episode, Alvin finally learns to train a dragon, he bonded with a Whispering Death. Thus, Alvin reached his goal At the end of Live and Let Fly , the Outcasts put a large number of Whispering Death eggs under the tunnels of Berk, and soon, one of the eggs hatched. In The Iron Gronckle , Savage and some Outcasts revisited the tunnels, where many Young Whispering Death had hatched and tunneling. Later, they found the Screaming Death Egg, and it's super large tunnel. They escape when they hear the Screaming Death roaring in the distance. Several appeared in Tunnel Vision. At least three Whispering Death juveniles emerged and attacked the village. After the Whispering Deaths were driven off, the Screaming Death appeared and summoned them back. The Whispering Deaths re-engaged the Riders but were eventually defeated. When the Screaming Death was wounded by Hiccup and Toothless, the Screaming Death juveniles came to its' aid, carrying it to an unknown location and feeding it to aid in its' recovery. In Cast Out Part II, one is shown on Outcast Island where Mildew is feeding it fish. It also tried to steal his staff. After that, the mother of all the juvenile Whispering Deaths (including Screaming Death) seen so far is also shown, sleeping above her nest. As part of the plan to rescue Stoick, Hiccup, and Toothless from Dagur, Alvin and Mildew released the dragons. They begin attacking the Berserkers, not to mention destroying the Outcast killing arena. After Fishlegs brought the Screaming Death to Outcast Island, it finally noticed it's mother (the one it was looking for in the first place, and it goes berserk), yet Dagur captured and threatened to kill the mother, making the giant dragon go mad once again. Thanks to Snotlout and Hookfang's acts, the mother is freed, and the Screaming Death reunites with it's family, not forgetting to thanks Hiccup and Toothless by roaring at him before flying off with its' siblings.